The definition of Power and Strength I
by fironix
Summary: In short, the life of Sess from the start of his first breath
1. Chapter 1

**The Definition of Power & Strength (I)**

1. Birth

'She is crying, screaming, and yet nothing can be done to help. Damn it.' Listening to all those noises while guarding outside the room never cease his worries, even though as far as knew this was probably one of the most secured place in the world, with his huge army in highest alert surrounding and swarming around the magnificent royal palace shimmering its faint white glow in a thin veil of the dusk. He could tell they were doing fine, with two steady heartbeats radiating from the inside.

Unintentionally he clenched his Tenseiga, which reflected its master's powerful features on his face. 'Is it that painful?' he thought with a frown on his handsome face caressed with vicious purple markings on both sides of his cheek, a new-moon shaped mark standing out on forehead. Sharp golden amber eyes – like those of owls, eagles and lions – penetrated into the renewed darkness of nightfall, as if it could shine with the warmth of the dying sun. 'If my sword can ease her pain….' He made a mental note to contact Toutousai, his faithful helper, possibly the best weapon smith on earth, about it when things had settled. His bushy but slender eyebrow gave an uncontrolled twitch when he heard her companion winced once again.

He tore his eyes from staring at the door, slowing lifting his head to the sky. The sudden realization that it's already well past into the deepest night hit him – he had been standing on the ball for a whole day, but not one single muscle was tired. _Nonetheless_, he let out a sigh, relaxed as he bathed in the mysterious milky moonlight.

He found himself admiring the moon, as he always did. 'We are so much alike…' _Am I chatting with the moon, or do I just want to spill something out of my mind?_ The answer was absolute silence, occasionally broken by somewhat subsided winces coming from behind. And in the cloudless sky, the moon never moved, never changed, so pure and alone in the velvet curtains of heaven, proudly shining its flawless frosty rays on earth. _Distant but close, cold but warm, wild but gentle… a mixture of opposites…_

He blinked. _Where do I have all those thoughts?_ Shaking his head like an old man, he tried to locate his current source of uneasiness in the mind.

He felt so alone that he needed to _talk_ to the moon… Yes, it's this loneliness and sadness that was slowly getting on his nerves. Why? He had his allies, his advisors, his army, his wife, his servants, thus he never walked alone. After all, he had established something no one could have ever dreamed of succeeding - an empire covering all the lands in Japan, stretching over the Western Ocean, him being the most powerful creature ever existed in the history of life with the three swords controlling Heaven, Earth and Hell… so much strength he had, that made him being looked up to almost as high as God, since he was the One that had the power of defeating death in his hands.

'The One. 'It hit him like a tidal wave directly in head. _So this is the reason of what's bothering me? The fact of being too powerful?_ Memories flashed – his newly revived ally in the battle cowered at the sight of him holding a blade over his head, failing to recognize that it was actually Tenseiga; servants never dared to look at him in his eyes; advisors kept muttering apologies whenever they pointed out weaknesses in his plans; and even his wife – his most treasured possession, the most beautiful angel he loved so much, rarely smiled. And when she did, her eyes always remained the same as ever, with determination and utmost sharpness secretly burning in the icy golden backgrounds. _But that's what made her so unique and mesmerizing, like an unexplored land waiting to be investigated, like a game of chess at the critical moment, like a code yet to be understood…_He closed his eyes. _Just like the moon, as puzzling and breath-taking as ever…_

The opinion of him in her eyes was still a mystery, a question left unspoken. It was obvious that she kept a lot to her heart, and so was he. The link between them was built up on mutual respect and silent approval, a result of an arranged marriage for peace. In spite of this, it was already better than what he had expected. First of all, he had never dreamed of such a stunning beauty to be his companion, because he was never good at getting attention from females. Therefore the arrangement suited him just fine – he would never need to bother about begging for woman to join hands with him, which was something he dreaded since the moment he reached adulthood. He was well aware that there were probably lots of females quietly yearning to offer themselves to him, which only added to his ever-increasing horror about the inevitable. As things slowly turned out up to present, he was very grateful for the kindness of fate, which had even granted him a child in the first year of marriage, a great consolation to his isolated heart. The tiniest of smiles gently crept up his tensed expression. _No matter it's a daughter or son, I will make him the heir of my throne in thanks to God, and give him the best of my best, even if that means spoiling him with luxuries and comforts. But I will ensure he won't be like any other common waiting on hand and foot child in the end when he grows up. It won't matter being spoiled when young if he would one day be a fine emperor, right?_

_He must be given a grand name, which would remind the world of ultimate strength, power and glory._ Instantly the image of him finally emerged victorious from the bloodstained battlefield came into mind. _Blood… War… Victory… Merciless killings in massacres… _It popped up. _It means definite death in ancient scripts. _He smirked. _Certainly any enemies would have cowered and think twice when they heard of their opponent's title like this._ 'Sesshomaru…' Inutaisho whispered.

Hi guys... I am from an Asian country and my English is pathetic, and that's why I try to practise writing in hopes of improving the language. Pray tell me whatever ideas & critics you have, especially those concerning my poor grammar and vocab.

Well I don't think there will be any reviews for me in my first attempt, but anyway I would try my best and update whenever I am finished with the next chap. I think this will turn out to be somewhat like a biography about the preteens, adolescence and manhood stages of Sess... Such a big project, it seems.

Summary:  
Stage One: Salad days of Sess with hints of his later rather unpleasant personality, which is somehow significantly affected by his parents in minor events.

Stage Two: The process of growing up can be both painful, in regards of his current status, responsibility & expectations, and enjoyable, like extra-rights & freedom, but his joy is tragically shattered by death of mother. The yet to be healed wound deepen when his respectable father in love with another woman no other than Izayoi, and the end of the stage is marked by Inutaisho's death and last words.

Stage Three: Sess wanders away of the land which constantly remind of his pain, confusion and shame of his family and his heart, in search of the answer of Inutaisho's strange last remark on him. He believed the answer is to live up to his name, as fate decided to reveal itself to him when he stumbled across the life of Rin. ( Oh yes, I really love Sess-Rin pairing) After endless adventures, with several new members introduced to his family tree eventually, when he looked back, he realised his answer is love and marveled at its power.

Oh... better break it down into three separate parts... probably takes me years to finish all that stuff...


	2. Chapter 2

2. Birthday

"It's a boy!" there was a shout, and a loud wail cut through the silent night. A deafening cheer erupted from the surrounding army. CRASH! He burst into the room.

Large stains of blood, servants scurrying around with towels, messed up mattresses and sheets…_Oh my God!_ A deathly pale porcelain face with thick beads of sweat and half-lidded eyes came into view. In a flash Inutaisho appeared beside the bed, eyes fixed on nothing but her. Had he not noticed the very tiny smile on her lips, he would have sworn she had fainted. _What the hell had happened in the past intolerable twelve hours?_ He grasped her hand, trying to warm it up. "Bring him to me!"

Immediately a maid brought up a bundle, which Inutaisho carefully took into his tanned arms. Though the baby was kicking and crying his heart out, he would not help smiling at his features – the two pairs of slender purple markings adorning both sides of cheek, the new-moon shaped mark on forehead... _Just like me. _He gently put the baby beside his mother's cold hand and tenderly brushed her bangs aside. "Elisa, are you okay?" a deep masculine voice softly asked with a hint of worry.

-----------------------------

She was in blinding pain. She was suffering so much that she thought she was going to die without seeing her baby. It was so painful that she wanted to rip off anyone's head.

'Argh!' she wanted to scream out aloud, 'But that was not an option for the respectable Lady of Western Lands,' she wildly thought, and clenched her teeth, trying her best to focus on the instructions of a midwife. _Breathe in, out, in, out. Go on! In, out…_ For hours she had been drifting in and out of her consciousness, feeling her strength was completely drained away. _Don't give up! It's getting close! That's it!_

All of a sudden something stirred up a lot of confusion, there was loud noises everywhere, and she vaguely heard a familiar voice, '… you okay?'

Elisa gradually opened her eyes, utterly exhausted. She breathed out, "Where is the baby? Boy or girl?" Her hand touched something very soft and warm. 'My dream has come true!' Elisa's mind practically screamed when she laid eyes on the bundle for the first time. 'He's the heir! It's a boy!' She was certain she would die a happy mother. 'Hush! Don't cry, baby! You are making me feel like crying!' She wiped away the tears rolling down his cheek and slowly rocked the baby back and forth.

"He is a boy, and he shall be the heir." Inutaisho announced proudly as he watched Elisa trying her best to cradle the wailing bundle.

'All things I have are nothing without you.' Elisa thought, watching the baby fall asleep. 'I love you. I am proud of you. You are so lucky to be a boy, or you can never be the heir, just like me. I am lucky to have you here. Because all that's left is you.' She protectively cuddled him with all the little strength she had. 'How could I ever forget that day?' She thought as she sank into a world of darkness. It was her sixteen-year-old birthday.

Inutaisho's eyes soften at the scene: Elisa delicately patted the baby holding him dearly to her heart, and grinned contently as the baby soon ceased his tears and slept at ease. _She will be a fine mother and queen after all. She is smiling at last! _A familiar lullaby hit his ears. She was subconsciously humming for the baby while she was nodding off and soon joined the baby in dreamland. _That is the first smile I have ever seen that reaches her eyes. I wonder… _His thoughts trailed off.

"Sweet dreams, my dear." Inutaisho whispered quietly in her ears and exited the room.

-----------------------------

"Please come to celebrate my birthday father," pleaded a young princess in the royal private study.

The said King lifted his head away from a pile of parchment. He glanced and noticed her favourite daughter's sad face and innocent sparkling eyes.

"Why not, my dear." Elisa was immediately all-smiles again. Just then the King turned his head away, not facing his daughter anymore.

_She has grown a good three inches since I saw her last time. And she has kept her short hair long. It is now well past her waist! _"I am very glad to see you growing up into a fine lady. I promise I would come tomorrow to your party with a present in your dream." _I wonder for how long I have not seen her because of that…_

"Thank you, dear father! I cannot wait to have my birthday party tomorrow! Good night!" Elisa bowed and walked towards the door.

"Wait a moment!" Elisa stopped in her tracks and turned around. Suddenly she was tightly wrapped up in a warm embrace.

"Forgive daddy, Elisa, for being too busy to check on you for such a long time. Actually I still love you very much even though I am not always by your side. No matter what happens, daddy always loves Elisa." The King buried his face into his daughter's hair and whispered. "Keep this in mind, okay?"

"Okay!" said Elisa happily and hugged back.

-----------------------------

Soon after Elisa left, the King slowly rose from the armchair and carefully closed the door with a soft 'click'. He rushed to the windows and quickly closed the curtains, blocking any light poring from the bright moon shining above the sky. The fire cracked merrily as he paced around the vast room swiftly, eyebrows knitted in deep thought. His steps came to an abrupt stop. _Knock. Knock. Knock. _The King tensed and nervously opened the door.

A messenger dressed in back came in and kneeled. "Your majesty, my master is waiting for your reply now."

"Tell her that the King has granted her wish with his seal and signature." He took out one of the parchments piling on the desk. "Give it back to her. You are dismissed." The messenger bowed and left without a word.

The King locked the door up again and collapsed in his armchair. A silent sigh escaped his dry lips as he closed his eyes. His hands started to shake.  
_What should I do? _He bowed his head, quietly reciting the Lord's Prayer in his mind. _God please guide me out of this labyrinth…_

He tiredly opened his eyes, his focus landed on an envelope left forgotten on the marble floor at his feet. He picked it up and flicked it open. The King was going to toss it aside when an oddly shaped wax seal flashed across his sight.

He paused. _A paw?_

The King brought it under the lamp for a better look and traced the shape of the seal with his impossibly sharp index finger. _It fits…_ He sniffed. _How can it be?_ His eyes widen. _He's one of us! _The King kissed the seal in joy. _Let me see…_ The smile on his face grew as he carefully read the letter.

_Elisa, I have found you the perfect present! _

The King immediately set his hands on the reply letter. _Hope it's not too late_… Soon the letter was finished and waiting to be sealed. He looked at his ring.

_It seems that they don't seal this way. Maybe I should do the business in their way for a better impression…_

Without hesitation the golden ring was taken off, together with his jewelled belt. "I miss the time I used to be myself," he muttered and removed a necklace decorated with two silvery fangs.

Instantly a golden glow filled up the study and engulfed the body of the King. A shadow of a gigantic dog gradually appeared on the wall at the far end of the study as a paw emerged out of the intense light and pressed on the red wax.

The dog let out an inaudible howl, and out of thin air a phoenix and a crane materialized in front of the paw. _"Your servants are at your disposal, King Ekram"._

"_Deliver this to the elders of western Japan over the Eurasian continent. I trust Crany would know the route path by heart." _The white crane nodded. _"And you two must not be seen throughout the journey." _At that the dog howled in anguish. _"This letter is top-secret to my country here." _

"_Tell them that there would be no problem if they wish for better dowry and peace terms, because I personally believe he's a good man. Crany, please stay there for their official reply and Froinx would you carefully observe their reactions when they read my letter? I trust your ability to read their minds, and if you think the situation looks good, immediately send a sakura petal – put it on my desk secretly. If not use a dried rose petal instead." _

The two flexed their wide wings before setting off. _"You owe us a big favour this time, King Ekram," _Froinx exclaimed with a mischievous smile._ "so pray tell us who's the lucky boy? Is he handsome? Is he…" "No, I dunno since I have not even met him and you would see him anyway when you get there! The sooner the better! Go now!" _he rushed them out of the room and in a blink of the eye they disappeared.

-----------------------------

The next day the princess was woken up by the odd cool wind blowing in her bedroom. 'I closed my windows last night, didn't I?' she thought and fluttered her eyes opened.

Flowers! There were flower petals everywhere! Her queen-sized bed was entirely covered in flowers! She gasped, "Am I dreaming?" Elisa quickly got off and set her feet on the floor hidden in the sea of petals. She slapped herself hard. "I am awake! It's not a dream!" She yawned and stretched her arms in the gentle morning breeze, which brought in more petals through the wide opened windows. 'I must have left it open before going to bed.' She mused and happily waltzed towards the balcony that overlooked the whole town. "All things bright and beautiful…" A sweet melody resonated in the high magnificent ceilings, but then it stopped. Elisa's jaw dropped.

The whole town was practically buried in petals and they were falling onto the roofs as if it was snowing! The streets, the market, the church, even the forests were covered in the same snowy pink! Elisa watched the petals fly in the sky and landed gently into her awaiting hands. The air was filled with a unique comforting flowery scent which she failed to recognize. She carefully touched and studied a tiny petal. It felt softer than the finest silk, and its colour was so cutely pink that it made her smile. _I am sure no colour of the flowers in the garden is as sweet as this. I have not seen this kind of petals anywhere… Where does it come from? _She gleefully took in its wonderful scent. _Is it from Heaven?_

"Elisa you look happy today." Her father smiled at the doorway.

"Daddy, where do these petals come from? They are flying down the sky! Are they from Heaven?"

_Stupid Froinx and his stupid tricks, how can I ever explain all these things now?_ "They are sakura petals from a country called Japan far away."

"How far?" "Beyond the continents and oceans."

"Wow! And the wind just simply blow it all the way to the castle!" Elisa's eyes widen.

"Why do they fall from the sky like snowing?"

Before the King knew it the words came flying out of his mouth. "Because it is your birthday gift from Japan!"

"I love you so much daddy!" Elisa shouted and hugged the surprised King fiercely.

_It's the time…_

"Elisa, there are some things very important that I need to tell you now. Good news and bad news." The King took in a deep breath, ready for the worst.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you very much for your review! If there had not been your encouraging words, I would not continue writting this story that I had given up a long time ago. Once again, thank you very much!


End file.
